It is possible to determine countermeasures to be efficiently performed for maintenance of a mobile vehicle such as a construction machine or the like, using a database in which various types of information for maintenance have been accumulated. There are various types of such maintenance databases, such as, for example, manuals for troubleshooting, parts catalogs, instruction manuals, and the like.
Furthermore databases are also known in which, with a similar objective, past examples are registered which include failures which have actually occurred in the past, and countermeasures which have been taken against them.
Moreover, in Patent Citation #1, there is described a failure information management system in which a management server collects failure information from a vehicle such as a construction machine or the like which is operated in a workplace, and outputs a method for dealing with this failure or the like to the construction machine or the like.
Patent Citation #1: International Publication WO2006/085469